wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Legion Assaults
Legion Assaults are periodic attacks on the Broken Isles (except Broken Shore) by the Burning Legion that started in Patch 7.2. They are a mashup of the Legion Invasions from the pre-patch and the World Quest system. Overview * Defend widespread assault in major zone. * After widespread assault, defend a more significant point within the Broken Isles such as Thunder Totem in Highmountain or Black Rook Hold in Val'sharah. * Assaults won't be under way at all times * The next assault will take a little longer to appear from the previous. * Unlike Legion Invasions, Legion Assaults don't advance for all players at the same time and each player will be able to defend each stage of the Assault. Details During an Assault, Legion forces descend upon one of the four Broken Shore starting zones (Azsuna, Val'sharah, Highmountain, and Stormheim), replacing the majority of world quests in that zone with 4-8 Legion-centric world quests. These quests can range from cleansing an area of Fel corruption or repelling an Impvasion, to defeating an Elite Legion commander. While the zone is under assault, completing Assault world quests counts toward that zone's Emissary quest, if it is active. Players at level 110 who enter a zone under assault will automatically receive the first quest in a chain to help repel the Legion's advances. This quest chain has three parts: clear four assault world quests, defend a significant location in the zone, and take down a Legion command ship. In Phase 1, the world quests reward Nethershards as well as either Order Resources, gold, or Artifact Power. Players level 98-109 can complete the world quests for 14,800 experience instead of Nethershards, as well as the Order Resources, gold, or Artifact Power. Like normal world quests, players can complete assault world quests while solo, in a party, or, for the elite world quests, in a raid group. Phase 2, defending a location, consists of one or two additional quests with several objectives. These quests can only be done solo or in a party, and are only available at level 110. Phase 3, taking down a command ship, is a 3-person scenario. Players can assemble a group of 3 people prior to queueing, or can queue solo to be matched with other players also on the quest. As long as players enter the queue before the assault ends they will receive credit for completing it. During the scenario only the final boss drops loot, but that loot includes artifact power, item level 850+ gear, Nethershards, Dauntless tokens, gold, and a chance at demonic themed weapons (for transmog) or legendary items. Completing a single assault is required for the quest , which is required for the achievement Breaching the Tomb. Players who complete all four zones' assault chains will also receive the achievement Defender of the Broken Isles. Assault on Azsuna Assault on Highmountain Assault on Stormheim Assault on Suramar Assault on Val'sharah Patch changes * References See also * Legion Invasions * Patch 7.2 External links ;News Category:Broken Isles Category:Burning Legion Category:Legion Assaults Category:World of Warcraft events